Sodium Chloride
by FandomBard12
Summary: Jimmy gets an important lesson from Skeet.


...If you haven't noticed.

This is a shitpost. Some of these are youtube comments that I've mainly quoted.

Credit to those guys, look at the original video and I think you'll understand where some of this is coming.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron had just started his job at McSpanky's with his friend's Carl and Sheen, he was sweeping the floor when Skeet said.

"Hey dude, you missed a spot."

Jimmy noticed there was an open salt packet on the floor right as Skeet walked over and picked it up.

"Just a little sodium chloride." Jimmy said

"No dude. It's salt." Skeet said

"Exactly what I-"

Skeet raised a hand, silencing Jimmy, he sighed deeply.

"What you said is the same thing. Sodium chloride and salt are the same but with different names. You could have just said salt instead and everyone and I MEAN everyone knows you are a boy genius goddammit. You don't have to prove it all the damn time and say overly large words to prove your point. If anything, in an ironic sense, just makes you seem like a DUMBASS by doing that by calling it by its scientific name. I know you're smarter AND better then this Jimmy." He said

Jimmy was... not expecting that of all things.

"And this is iodized table salt, which in addition to sodium chloride contains anti-caking agents and potassium iodate, which is added to prevent iodine deficiency. So not only are you being overly pretentious by insisting that you use the damn scientific terminology for everyday objects, you're factually wrong. By technical means, this is Potassium Nitrate which is WAY more different and safe for consumption. Your arrogance is and will be your fucking downfall, dude." Skeet then said

**Later**

Jimmy was working the cash register and was taking a man's order.

"A double Mcspanky with fries and a flurp. That'll six-fifty three and three fourty is your change." He said

The man walked away with his change and Skeet walked over with an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, you're supposed to push the buttons with the pictures of food on them." He said

"Didn't need to Skeet. I memorized the prices and did the taxes in my head." Jimmy explained

Skeet shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Dude, the reason why we use some of the machines is so that way we can calculate stock lost, the money gained, and various other functions. By not using the machine, you may very well have made our record inaccurate which would take weeks upon weeks of work to do which is a damning task by itself. Plus, I never asked you to do something like that. Despite the fact you're smart enough to do this, you do still need to do the job as intended since I am your boss. And you've might have gotten it wrong, technology may not always be reliable but is more reliable then the human brain sometimes, regardless of how intelligent one is. I know you're better then this kid." Skeet said

Jimmy blinked at this, this conversation happened again.

"And I did not hear you say 'Big McThanky's from McSpanky's' to the customer." Skeet said

"Well, frankly it struck me as cliched. What do you think about this; don't let our food be denied you, put our polyunsaturated fats and triglycerides inside you?" Jimmy said proudly

"Jimmy, people know exactly what our food contains and don't want to be reminded that it's not the healthiest option every time they eat it. It's like you are shaming them for wanting to indulge, which is totally fine when done in moderation. Even should they overindulge it's not our place to judge their lifestyle choices. It's their life and their body. That slogan is neither conducive to business nor creates a friendly, relaxed, judgment-free atmosphere for our customers to enjoy their meal in. Jimmy, I like you but if you keep insisting on breaking company policy you will have to be let go. Please just be a more considerate worker, both for the sake of this restaurant but also for the customers themselves, dude." Skeet explained

Jimmy stepped back slightly in both shock and anguish.

"B-but-" He said

"Jimmy... I understand that you're smart. Really, I do but this isn't the time nor the place for complicated intelligence or giving off a lecture at a science hall. This is a damn fast-food restaurant. A simple place... when I was your age. I used to be a bit of a smartie like you, girls used to swoon at me, guys gave me high fives and the reason was that I not only helped them but inspired them to be better people by not flaunting it but by being humble about it. I've seen how Cindy treats you and that's due to her personal issues. If you told her you didn't like it rather then compete with her, you'd get along just fine. Trust me when I say this, I've been there dude. Relax, work, and do your damn job correctly. I know you can do great things Jimmy." Skeet said

"Wait... you're smart like me?" Jimmy asked

Skeet sighed.

"We'll talk after work dude." He said

**Later**

Jimmy and Skeet were sitting outside in the parking lot, the two had a long day of work.

"Now... let me explain something. You're not the only genius around here Jimmy." The fast-food employee said

"But there are never that many-"

"There are many geniuses out there, the founding fathers were ingenious for their invention of the constitution, it may be flawed but it stills works. Einstein was another genius as were the many geniuses out there in history. In fact, my real name isn't even Skeet. I'm known as Henry Ford the fourteenth." Skeet explained

"Wait, isn't that the manufacturing company that produced the first efficient production line?" Jimmy asked

"The very same. I never went for that life despite my major in business and my minor in Physics and Engineering." Skeet said

"You could have made millions! And you could have been a physics professor or an engineer! Why work here?" Jimmy asked

"Don't get me wrong. I was offered to be a professor for Yale of all area's but I turned it down since... I like flipping burgers. I'm just making enough money to one day open a stand here where kids can just get a burger. Especially using my engineering to make it fun for them." Skeet said

"But why waste it on that? Why waste it on fucking burgers!" Jimmy asked annoyed

"The simple things of life are sometimes the best, not all of us want to go out and study the universe dude. sometimes, some of us want to kick back, watch some tv, and eat a damn burger or two." Skeet said

Jimmy held his head in his hands.

"I'm a failure aren't I?" He said

"No, it's just... not everyone can handle the Neutron Style. I know a few college buddies that would love to have someone like you out there, they're in Antarctica figuring out how to stop global warming. You'd be a lot of help." Skeet said

Jimmy sat there for a few moments, a look of determination came onto his face and he looked at the burger flipper.

"I'll go out there and help them... I'll better myself while I'm at it." He said

"That's the spirit dude. I'll call them and let them know you're going to where they are. You should find them there, I'll be here with your friends making some delicious burgers." Skeet said

"...Thanks, Skeet. Never would have thought you'd be smarter then me." Jimmy said

"I'm not smarter Jimmy... just a hell of a lot wiser." Skeet said getting up

He then walked away while jimmy went back home, thinking on those words he said.

**Years later**

Jimmy was standing at Yale holding a degree in advance physics and engineering with his friends, he helped them be the smartest they can be. He even made up with Cindy and married her later in life.

Things were good.

"Doctor Neutron, what are you going to do now?" A reporter asked

Jimmy looked at the reporter and smiled.

"Gonna go flip some burgers." He said simply

The reporter looked at him confused as he walked away, his friends following him.

"So Jimmy... are we opening our dream store?" Sheen asked

"Yep... I know exactly what to name it." Jimmy said

He was then flipping burgers at a stand called... Skeets, his old boss never accomplished his dream so he figured he'd continue it on. His wisdom rubbed off on him a lot after all.

"Hey... why are you working here? Don't you have an advance Physics degree?" A kid looking similar to Jimmy when he was younger asked

Jimmy just looked at him and smiled saying.

"I just like flipping burgers."

* * *

And that was my shitpost, all based on a meme and this was stupid... seriously... it kind of was.

I hope you somehow enjoyed this.

I'll see you guys in my next shitpost.


End file.
